Just A Moment
by Kcoquete
Summary: What if all there was was just a moment. Just one moment when you think a life hangs in the balance. Just one moment when all you want to do is share your feelings. Just one moment when the needs of two people overwhelm them. Just a moment. Lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was pushing his car to its limits. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles glowed white in the dim light cast by the dash. He could barely concentrate on his driving as he swerved recklessly around car after car, focused only on one thing, one person. He had to get to her, he just had to.

His passenger whimpered and cried out as he barely missed a Mercedes as he swept through a tight space in the thickening traffic. The driver barely had a thought for his friend holding tightly to the seat belt and breathing heavily. He was keeping all of his attention on the road in front of him, the one that would get him where he needed to go. The road that led to her.

…

They were playing separate gigs tonight, Austin in one club and Ally in another, but it had become their habit to get together beforehand and warm up their voices in the practice room. They would talk about their set lists for the night, and what they would do after the gigs were over.

They had been dancing around each other for a couple of years now, neither one of them willing to destroy the friendship they cherished to even try for something more. But they were beginning to wonder if this was the right thing to do, both of them trying to test the waters and find out what the other would do if their actual feelings were admitted.

Trish was completely frustrated with Ally and would hardly ever discuss the matter any longer, she was so over the subject. She thought Austin and Ally were both being stupid and selfish and many other things, but she didn't want to offend Ally any more than she already had about it. So she tried to ignore it, something big was going to have to occur to get those two idiots together.

Dez also refused to discuss it with Austin anymore. The Love Whisperer had dispensed advice and suggestions until he had no more to give. Each piece of advice and every suggestion had been brushed off by his stubborn friend and Dez was at a loss. He could hardly believe that the two of them were being this ridiculous.

Dez and Trish rarely agreed about anything, but on this they were of one mind: There was nothing to be done until one of their friends grew up enough or grew big enough guts to actually admit what they were feeling. "Idiots," Trish would say. "Exactly," Dez would agree.

But today, today might be the day.

…

Ally reached the practice room first. She tossed her purse onto the couch and hung the bag containing a couple of outfits for tonight on the door of the closet. She almost always tried to get Austin and Trish's opinions of what she was planning to wear for her gigs. She strode over to sit on the piano bench and, waiting for Austin, she began to play one of her favorite songs.

Austin checked his watch as he ran through the mall toward Sonic Boom. Yep, he was running late. He had been doing well lately, on time for everything, but today his mom had expected his room to be spotless and it had taken him longer than expected to get that done.

He swung into the music store Ally's dad owned and nearly knocked the man over. "Sorry, Mr. Dawson," he said as he grasped the older man's shoulders and pulled him upright before dashing around him toward the stairs.

"No problem, Austin," he said to Austin's back as he watched the young man rush up the stairs toward his daughter. Lester's heart contracted a little as he watched Austin stop and catch his breath before opening the door to the practice room and striding in. He wondered if today was the day he would have to let his little girl go.

"Hey, Ally," Austin said as he slid into his customary place beside her on the bench raising his hands to join hers on the key, sinking into the melody quickly as this was a familiar song.

Ally fought hard to keep from blushing in response to Austin's hard body pressed next to hers, his thigh against hers, his arm brushing hers as he joined her. "Hey, Austin," she replied grinning as his fingers departed from the melody into harmony.

They continued to play for a few moments until the door to the practice room burst open and Trish and Dez walked in arguing. Austin stopped playing and turned toward the door, letting his hand drop onto Ally's thigh. Ally closed her eyes briefly and just enjoyed the weight, the heat, of his hand on her leg before turning herself and rising to cross to her other friends.

"Let's call this meeting to order before the two of you kill each other," Ally smiled stepping in between Dez and Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes and spoke, "That boy is crazy... But let's see what you got."

Ally laughed as she pulled the outfits she had brought with her out of the bag. "Well, I could go casual with the denim shorts and tank top or slightly nicer with the dress and jean jacket. What do you think?"

Dez sat in a chair, crossed his legs and steepled his fingers together. "Both of them will make you look adorable, but would it hurt to add a little plaid or pattern or color or something?"

Trish shook her dark curls back from her face and laughed as she looked over Dez crazy outfit. Today he was wearing bright green pants with and orange and yellow shirt under purple suspenders. "Yes, Dez, it would hurt. No one has quite got your talent for throwing an outfit together."

Dez nodded sagely as he gestured for Ally to spin around so he could see the back of the outfits. "Where's your gig tonight, South Beach? Neither of those outfits is right, but you came to the right place. That plain white dress just needs a little livening up." He snapped his fingers and turned to Trish. "Your turn."

Trish gaped at him, her mouth hanging open for a minute as she collected her thoughts, but she decided to shrug off his comments. "Yeah, okay," she rolled her eyes at Dez, before turning her attention to Ally's bland outfits. 

"South Beach is a little fun and upscale so we do need to liven things up a little but I don't think the dress is the way to go," Trish said as she pulled her bag toward herself. She dug around in her cheetah print bag for a moment before pulling out shiny, silver tank with a low draping neckline and tossed it at Ally. "Go in the closet and put that on with the denim shorts and the black, strappy sandals."

The silver tank landed on Ally and she held the slinky garment up and shook her head slowly at her best friend. "No, Trish this neckline is far too low, I can't wear this."

"Ally," Trish growled at her, glowering. "Go try it on."

She reluctantly rose and took her new outfit into the closet to change. What am I doing wearing this, she thought to herself. I can't even wear anything under this shirt. What is Austin going to think? He's definitely going to notice when I come out.

She let herself out of the closet and both Trish and Dez stood to give her a standing ovation, clapping and shouting like a couple of loons, but her eyes were on Austin alone.

Austin eyes grazed over her legs, which looked a mile long, over her denim clad hips, up to the shiny top clinging to her breasts and revealing her cleavage. He swallowed hard as he met her eyes and spoke, "You look great, Als. Really great."

"Now we just need to decide where we're going to meet after your gigs," Dez said as he turned away to check his camera for filming tonight. He was going to go with Austin to his gig tonight and Trish was going with Ally, but she wouldn't be filming anything.

"Yeah," Austin said,standing and stretching his arms over his head, making his shirt rise, revealing his tight abs and Ally found herself staring. Trish nudged her arm with her shoulder, knocking Ally back and causing her to blink rapidly.

"Hey, Austin," Dez said. "Aren't your parents are out of town tonight? We can all just meet there. Give Ally a key in case they get there first."

Austin and Ally exchanged looks. His house. Empty. That could be very bad for their friendship. She shrugged at him, knowing that their friends wouldn't understand that they were afraid to be there alone, with no parents to walk in at any moment. Who knew what would happen?

Austin pulled his wallet out and found his spare key. He stepped closer to Ally and breathed in her scent, was that lavender today, and handed her the key. She also took a deep breath, what was that spicy Austin smell, before walking away and placing it on her key chain.

"Yeah, that's fine. We can meet at my place after," Austin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He stepped closer to Ally and reached out to skim his fingertips up her arm, from her elbow to her shoulder, lightly brushing the lock of dark hair sitting there back. "You do look really good, Ally."

Ally shivered under his touch and took a deep breath, dragging in more of his spicy scent to cloud her brain, rendering her light-headed. She almost tripped as she tried to take a step back, but Austin tightened his fingers on her shoulder holding her in place.

"You look really good, too, Austin," Ally smiled as she let her eyes roam over her familiar body. He was wearing jeans tonight, actual jeans, which was not a normal outfit for Austin but Ally wasn't complaining as those jeans were hugging him in all the right places. He also had on a white t-shirt under his black leather jacket. He looked delicious. She could eat him right up.

"I can't wait to see you later," Austin breathed, letting his hand skim her arm again as he let it drop. Wishing he could sink that hand in her hair and pull her closer. Wishing he could touch her with more than just his hand.

"Me either," she breathed. "Have a great show."

"You, too." Austin answered. "Be safe."

She nodded at him as she stepped away to join Trish, who was standing patiently next to Dez waiting for the two of them to finish having their little moment or whatever it was because they wished they would just do something about it already.

…

Austin's show went great and he and Dez took a moment after it was over to sink down on the couch in the little room the club was calling a green room, but was really a glorified closet with cleaning supplies littering the shelves above the dirty green couch.

"Man," Austin sighed letting his eyes drift close for a moment. "Great show. Good crowd."

"Cute girls everywhere," Dez responded as he turned to face Austin. "We should pick a couple of them up."

Austin rolled his eyes at his friend and grinned wolfishly. "I don't think that would be a good idea, we are meeting Ally and Trish in a little bit and, if I'm not mistaken, Carrie is here waiting for you. She'd kill you for picking another girl up. Besides, who knows what Ally would do if I showed up with a another girl?"

Dez nodded sagely and closed his eyes, thinking. His eyes snapped back open. "Wait a minute. That is on the list of things not to be discussed."

Austin smirked over at his friend as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if Ally had called yet, she always did after her shows. "What is?" he queried.

Dez narrowed his eyes at his friend and glowered. "Ally," he stated flatly. "Ally is on that list. How Ally feels about things that you do is on that list. You know exactly what is on that list. And, until you're willing to do something about how you feel about her, I'm not willing to discuss anything about it."

Austin sighed as he realized that Ally hadn't called yet and that Dez was right. They had talked and argued and discussed until they were both blue in the face and, still, he had nothing to show for it. Talking to his best friend had not helped him get the girl.

"Okay, okay, we won't talk about it," Austin said as he stood up to pace the small room, checking his phone again. "Do you think it's weird that neither Ally or Trish has called to say they were finished yet?"

Dez frowned as he pulled his phone out to check it as well, coming up empty. "You're right. That is weird. Usually, Trish will call with an order to pick up food or something by now, but she hasn't."

The door of the 'green room' burst open and Dez's girlfriend Carrie hurried inside. "Sorry to interrupt," she said dreamily. "What club did you say Ally and Trish were at? Was it 'Twisted'? That's in South Beach, right? You said she and Trish were in South Beach at a club?"

Dez and Austin turned to Carrie who just kept talking. "Because there was a shooting at a club in South Beach. It was called 'Twisted,' I think, everyone is talking about how a girl got shot because she was standing where she shouldn't have been. I hope it wasn't where Ally and Trish were. Oh, I hope it wasn't Ally or Trish."

She finally stopped talking and tilted her head to one shoulder. "Austin, are you alright? You look like you're gonna puke or something. Dez, what's wrong with him? Is he going to pass out?"

Shooting. Club. Ally. Shooting! Club! Ally! No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Oh. My. God! Ally. He had to get there. He had to get there, right now! Right fucking now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, again I should be working on One Weekend In Vegas but this little plot bunny jumped to the front of my brain and wouldn't let me go. I have 6 chapters done and that should be that for this story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally, I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 2

The car was flying across Miami to get to South Beach. To get to the club where the shooting had occurred. To get to her. He just had to get to her. Please don't let her be hurt. Please, oh, please let her be okay.

Austin's hands gripped the steering wheel,his eyes focused on the traffic in front of him, swerving around car after car to get himself closer to her. He had to get there. He had to find her. There was no more time. Life was too short. He had to find her. He had to tell her.

…

The sirens were screaming around her and so was everyone else. It was so strange because everything and everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion, but the sounds of those sirens just rang and rang inside her head. She lifted a hand coated in blood and it swam in and out and back into focus in front of her.

Where was he? She just needed him. She needed Austin to come here and pull her into his arms, holding her close, telling her everything was going to be alright. She needed him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him that life was too short.

…

He knew he had to hold on to the steering wheel tightly, because if he didn't his hands would start shaking and they would not stop until he put them on her and made sure that she was okay. His hands needed to be on Ally. He just needed to get to her and touch her and talk to her and tell her... tell her... tell her he loved her.

He was in love with her and he was done hiding behind a friendship that wasn't going to break under the strain of a new relationship with her. He didn't know what he had been thinking, keeping them apart for so long. Not listening to his friends when they told him his feelings were most definitely returned. Not listening to what Ally was really telling him. Just not listening.

Austin was determined to get to her and tell her everything that he felt for her. He needed just a moment, just one moment, to tell her he loved her.

…

She drifted for a second or two, just letting her mind wander, away from the grisly scene in front of her. Ally wondered when she would see him. Her Austin. She needed to tell him how she felt. That she loved him with everything that was in her. That she wanted, no, needed to be more than just friends. That she'd always known they were more. More than friends. Better than just friends.

She felt as if she was drifting in a sea of red, the sirens still screeching in her head. All she could think about was him; his blonde hair, his hazel eyes, his strong arms, his voice melding with hers. All she could think about was how was he going to find her now as the ambulance doors shut and everything grew dark.

…

Austin applied the brake with some force causing his car, and its occupants, to pitch forward and backwards harshly. He twisted the key out of the ignition almost snapping it off in his haste. He turned to glance at Dez, who was still clutching the seat belt tightly and mumbling under his breath. Maybe he was praying.

"Dude, Dez," Austin almost shouted as his hand scrabbled for his door handle. "We're here. We're as close to 'Twisted' as we're going to get. Let's go find Ally."

Dez finally opened his eyes and thanked his lucky stars that he and Austin had arrived in one piece. "And Trish," he said as he peeled the seat belt away and followed his friend out of the car and toward the crowd that was being held back by police.

Austin hurried to the front of the crowd and looked around for someone to talk to, someone who would let him past all of this nonsense so he could find Ally.

Dez didn't bother with any of that, he just lifted the crime tape and shoved Austin under it, following him and hurrying to the front of the club.

"Excuse me, boys," a loud voice sounded from behind them. "What do you think you are doing?"

The boys froze and turned slowly to face a police officer who had walked over to them. "Well, we're trying to find our friends. They were here tonight and we were somewhere else, but we heard about the shooting and we were, naturally, concerned for our friends so here we are. Looking for them," Dez spoke first, not knowing if anything coherent was going to come out of Austin's mouth.

Austin just nodded rapidly at Dez's words and the police officer rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, who are your friends and I'll see what I can do, but you're going to have to go wait on the other side of the tape again."

"Ally Dawson and Trish De la Rosa. Ally was performing here tonight. Please, Officer, I need to see her," Austin practically begged as he allowed the officer to usher him and Dez back under the tape.

"Ally Dawson?" the officer asked. "Trish De la Rosa? I'll be back soon."

He walked away and Austin began to pace back and forth in the very small space he was standing in, causing the crowd around him to back up slightly. He couldn't believe he just had to stand here. To stand here and wait. How was he supposed to do that when Ally needed him?

Dez backed up as well and checked his phone. There was a text from Carrie asking if they knew anything yet and there was a text from Jace asking if they had found the girls yet. He responded in the negative and turned slowly to listen to the people next to him who were talking softly. He unashamedly eavesdropped.

"Wow, this is just crazy. I can't believe there was a shooting here tonight," the tall, willowy girl said to her friend as she shook her long hair back over her shoulder.

"I know," the shorter girl responded as she pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "And that one of the girls performing got shot. Just crazy."

"Wait, what?" Austin shouted from beside Dez making him wince. Austin could be quite loud when he wanted to be. ""Do you know who got shot?"

The two girls twisted to look toward Dez and Austin and the tall girl smiled seductively at them. "One of the performers tonight got in the way of something and got herself shot in the process, but never mind about that. Aren't you Austin Moon? Do you want my phone number?"

Austin frowned at her not happy at all with her response and turned his attention to her friend. "Do you know which performer was hurt?"

The shorter girl swallowed hard, no one paid any attention to her when her tall friend was there so this was a new experience for her, plus this was Austin Moon for heaven's sake. Now, what did he ask her again? Oh, yeah, right. "No, we didn't see who was hurt. I'm sorry," she called as Austin turned away to pace some more in frustration.

The tall girl frowned and looked at Dez in confusion. "Why doesn't he want my number? All guys want my number."

Dez looked the tall girl up and down derisively. "I don't. And neither does Austin."

She huffed out a breath, astonished as the redhead turned away from her. Of all the nerve, she thought. She didn't have to stand here and take this so she turned on her heel, grabbed her friend by the arm and strode away.

Austin began mumbling to himself about talking to Ally and hoping that she would be fine, she had to be fine so Dez checked his phone again. He had tried calling and texting both Trish and Ally but, so far, there had been no response. There was nothing that was going to calm Austin down at this point except finding out that Ally was fine so he just left him alone.

The officer walked back over to the tape and called out. "Boys!"

Austin spun around quickly and was next to the tape fast. "Yes, Officer?"

"They were taken to Miami General and we're trying to reach their families now, so I can't give you any more information than that..." he trailed off as he saw Austin spin on his heel and run in the direction of his car.

"Thanks, Officer," Dez called out as he turned to follow Austin. Maybe Austin would let him drive, but as he drew closer to the car he saw Austin had already slid behind the wheel and he was gunning the engine waiting impatiently for Dez.

Well, Dez shrugged as he climbed in the passenger seat and clicked his seat belt on, at least he waited for me. Dez whimpered and focused on his phone, bracing his feet on the floor so he could text Carrie and Jace again with what they had found out. He didn't want to look out the windshield anyway.

The car was soon speeding away toward Miami General Hospital.

…

Austin and Dez burst through the doors of Miami General's Emergency Room almost falling over themselves in their haste.

Austin rushed over to the admission desk and panted out, "I'm looking for my friend, Ally Dawson."

"And Trish De la Rosa," Dez added as he joined Austin.

The nurse behind the desk looked up at them. "They are being treated right now and we are waiting for their families to respond to our calls..."

"Trish's family is here," came an imperious voice behind them and Trish mother walked up. "You tell me where my daughter and her friend are right now."

"All right ma'am, they are in examination room 3, through the doors here to your left and down the hall, but you can't take these boys with you," the nurse responded instantly. "Only family is allowed."

Mrs. De la Rosa looked down her nose at the nurse and spoke imperiously again. "These boys _are_ family and they are coming with me. Come along, Austin. Dez."

She pushed away from the desk and walked through the door toward her daughter with Austin and Dez following close behind.

The walked into examination room 3 and found Trish lying there on the bed with a bandage around her arm and no sign of Ally. Austin looked frantically around the room, not finding the girl he wanted, needed to see.

"Trish, where's Ally? They said she was here, but she's not here. Where is she?" Austin was becoming more frantic by the moment as he swung his head from side to side trying to make Ally appear out of thin air.

Trish smirked slightly as she and Dez exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "Austin, I'm fine... Thanks for asking, but Ally just went to the bathroom. Look, she's back." She pointed toward the door.

Austin spun around to see a disheveled and exhausted Ally coming through the door. He took two huge steps and was beside her, scooping her up into his arms and pulling her as close as he could. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay," he chanted softly against her hair.

"Austin?" Ally questioned as her voice broke before she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck, tears flowing fast and hot.

The others in the room shook their heads, Mrs. De la Rosa couldn't say she was surprised about the scene unfolding in front of her, but her daughter was waiting for her.

"Trish, my baby," her mother said as she sat gingerly on the bed beside her. "What happened? Are you alright? Where is the doctor?"

Trish pushed herself higher against the pillows as she grimaced in pain. "Mom, stop," she grumbled. "I'm fine, mostly, well, except... Guess who got shot in the arm, tonight?"

Dez came and sat on the other side of the bed. "Did they get it out?"

Trish laughed. "No, they called it a through and through. They just had to get the bleeding to stop and then they bandaged me up."

"Oh, my baby," her mom said again, fighting back tears. "What happened?"

"Yes, what did happen Miss De la Rosa? We would like to hear your version of events and Miss Dawson's," a police officer said from the doorway.

Mrs. De la Rosa nodded and turned to her daughter. "Are you up for this? We could do this tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Mom. They're not even going to keep me overnight. They are a little worried about Ally though, they think she might be going into shock, but now that she's actually doing something other than staring at the wall maybe not," Trish asked looking worriedly at her friend still wrapped around Austin crying, although it looked like she was starting to settle down.

"I understand, I really do," the officer spoke again. "But it's important we take their statements now. I know that Mr. Dawson is not in town, we got his permission to interview his daughter as long as you were present, Mrs. De la Rosa."

Austin finally lifted his head and talked to Ally. "Are you ready for this?"

She sniffled and took a deep, shaky breath before meeting his eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always," he assured her as he set her down and led her over to the two chairs by the wall, helping her sit in one while he took the other, never letting her hand leave his.

The story came out with Trish telling the bare bones and Ally filling in the details. They had been leaving the club at the same time as another artist and her 'posse.' Tiffany Malone was an up and coming artist in Miami who sang hip hop and rap, she ran with a group of gangster wannabes who apparently talked big.

Ally and Trish were trying to get past the group and Tiffany was making derisive remarks about Ally's performance and they just tried to get past without Trish doing something she would be sorry for. They were just starting to break away when they heard the squeal of tires against pavement and one of Tiffany's people yelled to look out.

Ally tripped over her own feet as she tried to turn and see what was going on and that act alone probably saved her life as she found herself on the ground with Trish on top of her, bleeding on her. Trish had fallen over Ally when she fell down and the bullet caught her arm as the figure in the car raked the crowd behind them with bullets.

The car then promptly crashed into a light pole, knocking the driver unconscious, the gun toppling out of the drivers side door. The screams started as people fell over each other running from the senseless violence and Tiffany didn't get up or move. Then the sirens started.

The police arrived and the fire trucks and the ambulances. The driver of the car was taken away without Ally or Trish ever getting a good look. Trish had been shot and Ally was putting pressure on the wound, trying to keep Trish from jumping up and trying to beat up the person who had done the shooting. Pretty soon they were being helped by the EMT's and taken here to the hospital.

"So, you never really saw the driver?" the officer queried again as Trish yawned and Ally sighed.

"No, we did not," Trish barked causing her mother to stand and start to shoo the officer away.

"You have our numbers if you need to ask them more questions, but these girls are done for tonight," Mrs. De la Rosa escorted the officer out as the doctor came in and checked both girls over, declaring them fit to leave.

"Ally, come home with me," Trish said as she started to get gingerly down off the bed.

Ally shook her head and said, "No, Trish, Austin is going to take me home. I just want to sleep."

Trish and her mother frowned at Ally as she wrapped her arms around herself and let her head fall over onto Austin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Trish. I'll take good care of her," Austin said as he stood and gently pulled Ally to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to hold her securely against his side.

Mrs. De la Rosa frowned at them, but Trish shook her head and whispered to her. "Don't worry, Mom. He'll take good care of her."

Dez jumped as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the text and smiled. He excused himself to go meet his girlfriend out front.

Austin helped Ally out of the hospital and into his car, making sure she was seat-belted and secure before getting behind the wheel and driving off toward his house. He wasn't going to leave her alone in her house, that was for sure. He would just have to take her to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Things are about to get interesting. This story is rated M for a reason and that reason starts here in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and following! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally.

Chapter 3

Austin drove much calmer on the way to his house, occasionally casting glances at the girl sleeping in his passenger seat. He grinned as he watched her snore softly and her tousled hair fell around her as she turned her face toward him.

He was going to get her cleaned up and settled down to sleep, then he would tell her. Tell her how he felt about her. Tell her he wanted her to be his and he wanted to be hers. Tell her everything.

He pulled into his driveway and cut the engine, walked around the car to open her door and reached in to unlatch her seat belt. Austin scooped her up into his arms and kicked the door shut, hitting the button on his remote to lock his car. Ally started a little, but settled right back down.

His muscles strained a little as he shifted most of her weight to his left arm so he could unlock the door and open it. She sighed in his arms as they walked into the cool entryway and he closed the door and locked it behind him.

He let her limp body slide down his to rest her feet on the ground and lightly shook her to wake her. "Ally, do you want to take a shower? I can get you something clean to wear," he said softly to her blinking eyes.

Ally shook her head to clear it and realized that they were in Austin's house and he was asking her a question. "What?"

"Come upstairs, you can take a shower and get cleaned up. You'll feel better, I promise." He took her hand and led her up the stairs to his bathroom across the hall from his room. "Let me get you something to change into."

He left her leaning against the door jamb of the bathroom as he ducked into his room to dig a t-shirt and sweatpants out of his dresser. He led Ally into the bathroom and left the clothes and a large fluffy towel on the sink. "Take your time, I'll be waiting for you."

As Ally undressed and stepped under the hot spray she sighed as the tension began to leach out of her. But the shower also woke her fully and she knew that she had things to talk to Austin about. Her mind began to whirl with everything she wanted him to know, everything she wanted to say.

She was completely energized as she stepped back out of the shower, toweling off quickly and pulling his shirt over her head. Ally laughed softly as she realized that the sweatpants were just going to fall off her so she slid her panties back on and ran the towel over her hair to get most of the water out of her hair before tossing it up into the pony tail holder she always kept in her bag.

She gathered up her belongings and tossed as much as she could into her bag before straightening her shoulders and opening to door, squealing loudly when she walked right into Austin who was only wearing a towel.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked as the look on Ally's face was not one he was familiar with.

She couldn't stop looking at his bare chest, his chest that was covered with drops of water, drops of water caught in the fine hairs that covered his muscles, muscles that flexed just slightly as Austin blushed realizing where Ally's eyes were. "Ally?" he asked again.

Ally swallowed hard and raised her eyes slowly to meet Austin's. "Yes?" she responded, not letting herself break eye contact even though all she wanted to do was roll her eyes at herself.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll get you settled. You can sleep in my room tonight," he said as he turned to enter his room and shut the door.

Ally released the breath she didn't know she was holding and collapsed back against the wall as she listened to Austin rummaging around in his room. Holy cow. What was wrong with her? A half-naked Austin was enough to make her lose her faculties. She could barely focus much less speak. She was going to have to really pull herself together if she was going to be able to tell him everything she wanted to tonight.

His door opened again and he stood before her in dark jeans and a loose white tank. He ushered Ally into the room and she tossed her bag on his dresser along with his sweatpants. "Sorry," she responded to his raised eyebrow, "They didn't fit."

She crossed to his bed and sat with her back against the pillows, her legs stretched out in front of her and it was Austin's turn to stare at her. Her legs were so great; long and tan and perfect. He had to shake himself as he moved around the bed to sit next to her.

He wanted to see her face so he sat cross-legged on the bed, both of his knees touching her leg. He took a deep breath and released it in a rush causing Ally to focus on his face. He looked so serious.

"Ally, we need to talk," Austin whispered as he reached out and took her hand in his. "I need to tell you how I feel. Tonight, everything became clear. When I thought you were hurt all I could think about was getting to you and holding you and telling you that I love you and I want to be with you."

"I just..." he continued as Ally marveled up at him. Had she heard him correctly? He loved her? He had to get to her? Wait, what was he saying?

"With you," Austin finished determinedly.

Ally blinked up at him, she could hardly think. "What?"

Austin smiled down at her, continuing to caress her hand. "I said that I just can't wait anymore and I want to be with you."

Ally's face lit with joy, her eyes sparkling up at him. "Wait. What?" she stammered. "That's what I was going to tell you. I realized tonight that life is too short. If something had happened to me, you would have never known how I felt. I knew I need to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend."

Austin's smile widened into a grin, he was so happy. Ally felt the same way he did. She loved him. She wanted him. She was really babbling now.

"I was sitting on the ground, holding Trish's arm and all I could think about was you and what I wanted to tell you."

Austin finally cut off Ally's rambling by leaning close to her and pressing his lips to hers lightly. Ally sighed as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pressed into his. The spark that coursed through them was amazing and it ignited a fire, causing Austin to drop her hand into his lap and sweep his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Ally left her hand on his thigh, enjoying the heat emanating from him, enjoying the way his muscles flexed under her as he responded to her touch. She let her other hand drift up his side and across his shoulder-blade to slide into the hair at the nape of his neck. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him shiver.

Austin flexed his arms and pulled her even closer to him as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ally sighed and let her mouth open slightly. He took full advantage of her acquiescence and slid his tongue in to explore hers.

They kissed for a long time, tongues entwined, heat building as they touched and caressed each other lightly, but they both hungered for more. More. More!

Ally was finding it uncomfortable in the place she was in so she started to wiggle her way into Austin's lap, not breaking the kiss. Austin was so startled that he pulled back from her for a moment. She beamed up at him and crawled her way onto his lap, straddling him.

Austin took a deep breath and the fog around him lifted enough to realize that Ally, his Ally, was sitting in his lap, her legs draped over his, her hands running up and down his sides, her eyes smiling up at him. He almost let himself get carried away again, but he took another deep breath.

"Ally?" he asked tilting his head away from her questing lips, causing her to press her mouth to his throat distracting him as her hot, wet mouth cruised up and down his neck. "Ally, what are we doing here? Don't you want to stop and go to sleep?"

Ally removed her mouth from his neck with a small sucking sound, she turned her dark eyes up to his in confusion. Her cheeks flushed with darker red as she processed what he had said. "You don't want to kiss me anymore?"

She tried to climb back off his lap, completely embarrassed that she had even climbed in there in the first place. Before she could figure out how to get off of him without touching him any more than she had to, he realized what she had just said.

He held her in place and shook his head. "No, Ally. No, I do want to keep kissing you, but things are getting a little heavy, don't you think? I just thought you wouldn't want to go any further than kissing for a while. And here you are, half dressed, in my lap, in my room, alone with me. I just thought you might want to slow things down a little."

Ally beamed up at him, at how amazing he was. He wanted to slow things down to make her happy, because he thought that was what she wanted. What did she want? She shifted a little to get more comfortable and they both froze as her center pressed against his erection. She fisted her hands into his tank next to his waist and her breath started to come faster.

Austin's mind completely blanked for a moment as her hot core brushed against his hard member. He ran a hand down her back to cup her ass while the other hand slid under the hem of his t-shirt, she was wearing his shirt, to slide up her slender back. What was he doing, asking her if she wanted to stop? He never wanted to stop. He bent his head and tried to capture her lips again but she evaded him and he was forced to latch his hot mouth to her neck, kissing and licking whatever her could reach as his hand roamed freely across her back and his other hand tightened on her ass.

Ally felt herself start to melt as his mouth roamed over her throat, she tossed her head back to give him better access. What did he ask her? What were they talking about? Did it matter when his mouth was on her?

She released his shirt and let her hands travel around to his back, feeling his muscles clench under her hands.

Austin was stunned, one hand was on her ass and the only thing keeping his hand from the flesh of her ass was a scrap of lace. His other hand was roaming all over her back, skin to skin, all he had to do was move his hand a little bit more and it could be on her breast, on her breast.

"Austin," Ally breathed into his ear causing him to shiver again and tug her even closer, his fingertips grazing the soft flesh of the side of her breast and they both froze again.

Austin panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as his hazel eyes roamed over her face, looking for a sign that this was okay, that she wanted this, that she wanted him to touch her more. His arm was tight around her under her shirt, his fingertips still on the curve of her breast.

Ally stopped breathing, knowing if she took a deep breath that his fingers would move away from her breast and she really wanted them exactly where they were, she wanted them there, she wanted him to touch her.

"Ally," he said softly, causing her to look up at him, her dark eyes meeting his. "Is this what you want?"

Ally released the breath she was holding and moaned quietly as his fingers slid away to caress her shoulder blade. She watched Austin's eyes darken as they responded to her moan. "Austin," she said breathlessly, sliding a hand under the back of his tank and running it over the naked flesh she found there. "All I want is you. Just you. Let's see where this takes us."

Austin growled low in his throat as he felt her hand on his back. He released her for moment to tug his shirt off and toss it behind him. Ally's eyes drifted down to wander over the hard planes of his chest. Austin was breathing hard and his chest was moving fast and it fascinated her.

She looked back up at him and swallowed hard. He was looking at her, looking into her, and all she had to do was let this happen. She made her choice and reached for him, sinking a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pressing her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Again, this story is rated M for a reason, this chapter is hot and heavy with lemony goodness. Thanks, as always, for the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 4

Austin was stunned. Here they were, he and Ally. In his room, in his empty house, in each others arms. Well, she was in his lap and he had his shirt off and her hands were everywhere, on the skin of his chest, on the skin of his back, touching and feeling and making him feel so good. She was kissing him, his tongue was in her mouth and her tongue was in his.

His hands were pushing the shirt she was wearing higher and higher. He had sneaked a little peek and she was wearing white lace panties, just the thought of those little white panties was making him hard. It was almost overwhelming, all of these feelings, her smooth skin under his, her breath mingling with his, her tongue touching his. He pulled her closer and smiled as she moaned softly again.

Ally was amazed and dazed at all of the emotions coursing though her. She couldn't even think anymore, his hands were pushing up the back of her shirt, which was actually his shirt, baring the flesh of her back to the cool air of his room. She could feel her nipples tightening and he hadn't put his hands on them yet. And she wanted him to, she so wanted him to put his hands on her.

She arched her back and brushed her breasts against the hard planes of his chest sending sparks of heat flying through her system. She felt herself growing damp at her center and all she waned was to be closer to him. She wiggled herself so her center was no longer brushing lightly against his erection, but fitted tightly against it. She sighed as she felt him twitch at the contact.

Austin was shocked as Ally moved in his arms and pressed even closer to him. Her breasts were pressed against him and her core was tight against his hard cock now and he loved the feelings her body against his was filling him with. He decided to take a chance and slid a hand around her ribcage and up to cup the soft mound of her breast.

Ally jumped under his hand and whimpered softly as his hand closed over her, his fingers kneading and questing until they found the hard pebble of her nipple and pinched. Ally's head fell back and only Austin's hand on her back kept her firmly in place. She was so hot with his hand on her that she could have melted into a puddle in his lap if his hands and mouth weren't keeping her present.

Austin slid his hand between her shoulder blades as his mouth trailed down her neck to graze lightly over her collarbone. Ally shivered in his arms and she whimpered again, she leaned back even harder against his hand and bared more of her chest to him. His fingers continued to pinch her nipple making desire course though her.

His mouth pushed down the wide neck of the shirt she was wearing and he licked his way down her chest until his tongue brushed the upper curve of her breast. He kissed his way under the edge of her shirt until his questing mouth found her nipple and latched on. Ally cried out softly in his arms and tightened her legs around his hips, pressing her hips closer and her breasts higher, egging Austin on.

Austin let his hand slide back around her back and pull her closer as his mouth drifted over and clamped down on her other nipple. He didn't even care how he was stretching his own shirt out, all he cared about was that his mouth was on her breasts, her beautiful breasts, that he had always wanted to see but was certain that they would be off limits. No longer off limits as his mouth kissed and sucked his way from one peak to the other making Ally writhe beneath him.

She was moaning. A ball of feelings building so big inside of her, threatening to burst out in a massive explosion. His mouth on her was amazing and desire was going to cause her to explode in his arms. Ally rocked her hips so her center was moving back and forth against his hardness, she was stunned that the pressure against her core was pushing her even higher. She moved her hips faster against his cock and grasped his shoulders tightly to keep herself from falling back and away from these amazing feelings.

Austin suckled and kissed her breasts, torturing one nipple in particular, teasing it into a hard peak with light kisses and then sucking it hard into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around and around it. He growled around her nipple and bit down lightly. He smiled around the mound filling his mouth as he felt her hips move even faster against his.

He moved a hand down to toy with the elastic band of her lace panties, dipping under the fabric to grasp the flesh of her ass. His fingers bit into the firm flesh he found there as her hips rocked even faster. He felt her explode in his arms and her hips movement become erratic and he bit her nipple even harder as her orgasm shook her.

"Ohhh," she moaned as she felt herself let go, her hips moving slowly now as she rode out the orgasm. Oh. My. God. She thought to herself, when she could think again, how have we not done that before?

Austin dragged his mouth away from her and just watched her come undone in his arms. He watched, fascinated as she rode out her orgasm. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he had helped make that happen. He hoped he could see her do that again and again. He hoped he could see her do that again right now.

She came back down to earth and sighed up at Austin. Her Austin. She felt amazing, loose and free, and she wondered if they could do that again. How many ways were there for him to make her feel like that? How many ways could they explore tonight?

She bent forward and kissed him, the tops of her breasts rubbing against his chest where her shirt was skewed and damp from Austin's mouth on her. She broke the light kiss and Austin watched in enchantment as Ally reached down and pulled his shirt up and off herself, leaving her only in the small scrap of her lace panties.

Austin was going to spend this night in a perpetual state of astonishment, of that he was certain. Ally had just taken her shirt off and now she was practically naked in his lap. How much better was this night going to get?

He decided that they needed to be a little more comfortable so he kissed her hard and wrapped his arms tighter around her and leaned to his side. He landed in the pile of pillows across the top of his bed and rolled slightly so Ally was pressed into the mattress, his chest against hers, his hips between hers.

She moaned as he settled himself on top of her and her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth took control of hers and the kiss got deeper and deeper. Austin liked this, his body covering hers, her body pliant under his, her breathy moans making him harder than he ever thought possible. She tipped her hips up and brushed his hard member again. He hissed and pulled away for a moment, the feel of her brushing against him almost painful, his member was so hard.

She frowned as he rolled away from her and collapsed back on the bed, but her confusion cleared up as she watched him adjust himself to try and get some relief. She smiled to herself as she realized that she, Ally Dawson, had made him, Austin Moon, so hard that even the lightest touch caused him discomfort. Her grin widened as she sat up and knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to make him feel like he had made her feel. Her hair swirled around her as she rolled over to lay on his chest, her hand drifting lightly across his six-pack to cup his hard cock through his jeans.

He hissed again as he watched her, leaning up to capture her mouth with his in a soft kiss. She pulled back and directed her attention to the zipper on his jeans. Her small hands undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She looked back at him to see his eyes squeezed shut and his bottom lip securely between his teeth.

Ally looked over Austin, devouring him with her eyes. She lifted her hands again and ran them over the planes of his chest, letting them drift over the tight muscles of his abdomen. She bent over him and let her hair fall forward as her mouth followed the path of her hands. Ally licked and sucked her way over his chest and down to follow the blonde fuzz that was leading her to the waistband of his pants.

She slid her hands into his jeans and tugged them down, pulling his bright pink boxers with them, finally freeing his member. She sucked in a deep breath, surprised at how large it was and she glanced up at Austin for a moment. Her brown eyes locked with his and she saw everything she needed: his love for her was shining in his eyes.

Ally finished removing his pants and she finally touched his hard cock, her hand closed over him and Austin groaned in pleasure. Ally turned her head to see his face again and was surprised to see his eyes burning and dark. He tucked a couple of pillows behind his head and tucked his arms behind his head as well so he could have a good view of Ally and what she was doing to his hardened member.

Ally leaned forward and licked from the base of his cock to the tip, letting her tongue swirl around the tip before sucking him hard into her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could. She moaned as she felt one of Austin's hands creep down and wrap itself in her hair. His cock twitched in her mouth as she moaned so she took more of him in and hummed.

Austin almost came off the bed, his cock was deep in Ally's mouth and the very thought of that almost made him cum then and there. He watched as she began to pump up and down on his cock, his slick member sliding in and out of her mouth. If he could think properly, he would wonder at the fact that Ally, his Ally, was giving him a blow job, but all he could think about was how good it felt and how close he was.

She continued to bob her head, sucking his cock and swirling her tongue, driving him to the brink. Austin tugged on her hair, "Ally," he breathed, panting slightly. "Ally, baby, I'm gonna cum soon."

She darted her eyes to his face as she watched his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth fall open in pleasure. She debated for a moment before bobbing her head even faster, her tongue working over his turgid flesh. She was going to see this through to the end, besides, she wondered what he tasted like.

She reached a hand up and cupped his balls gently and that action pushed him over the edge. He called her name harshly as his cock began to jerk in her mouth and spew his hot seed down her throat. She sucked and bobbed her head slower, swallowing as fast as she could. He tasted kind of salty and kind of spicy and kind of like Austin, not bad at all. His orgasm continued longer than he thought possible as he finally released her hair and collapsed back on his pillows.

Ally crawled up and settled herself next to Austin, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked her in a hoarse voice as his arm came up to pull her closer to his side.

Austin grinned as she just nodded her head against him. He realized how sticky he was and that she probably needed a drink so he kissed the top of her head and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly blinking slowly.

"Just to clean up and get you a drink of water. I'll be right back," he responded as he walked out of the room. He returned quickly with a glass of water for Ally, which she drank gratefully as she watched him turn the light out, just leaving a lamp on in the corner.

Austin walked back to the bed, watching her drink with her hair tumbling around her and he thought that he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as Ally. She was gorgeous and she was in his bed. He felt himself stirring again and couldn't believe that he was starting to get hard again just watching a half naked Ally drink water.

She finished the water and turned to put the glass down on his bedside table and she noticed Austin growing hard again. She blushed as she looked away from his growing member. Again? She thought to herself as she began to feel the building of desire within her again as well.

Austin debated with himself for a moment. Try to see how far she'd let him go? Get in bed and go to sleep? What to do? What to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the next to last chapter! Enjoy! There are lemons here. Thanks for all of the reviews and follows, I really do appreciate them**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally do not belong to me, but they are really fun to play with.**

Chapter 5

He was debating with himself whether to go to bed and sleep or go to bed and try to see what else Ally would let him do when he caught her watching him. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as she watched him walk toward her. See what else she would let him do it was.

He slid onto the bed and rolled onto his side toward Ally. He tilted his head and captured her lips with his. Ally sighed into the kiss causing Austin to slide his tongue past her lips to battle with hers. Their tongues touched and tasted and played. Their lips meeting again and again and again. Ally lifted her hand to run up and down his side, relishing the fact that she could make his muscles clench and unclench with just a move of her hand.

Austin wrapped an arm around her and crushed her to his chest, he moaned at the contact. Her body was brushing against his with every movement, every kiss. He could feel almost all of her against him and he wondered if he dared to try for more. His hand slid down her back and into her lace panties to cup the flesh of her ass, causing her to shiver against him. Apparently, he did dare.

Austin's long fingers danced across the flesh of her bottom pushing the elastic of her delicate undergarment down. He let his fingers drift around the top of her thigh, charting a course for her center. Ally mewled into his mouth as she enjoyed his fingers on her thigh.

His fingers drifted back and forth across her hip and the top of her thigh, working his way closer and closer to her center. He gently lowered her to her back and leaned over her, never letting her break the kiss. Not wanting this spell to be broken, just wanting to touch her most secret place and know what she felt like, what she tasted like.

Ally struggled for breath, she was on fire and she just needed to breathe. She tore her mouth from his and panted hard, dragging air into her lungs as she felt his fingertips graze across her lower abdomen, skimming across her dark, damp curls as she whimpered under his touch.

Austin's mouth found her neck and he kissed his way down to her collarbone, laving it with his tongue as she squirmed and whimpered again. He smiled against her as he felt her legs separate slightly, to give him access to her center. He let his fingers gently dip down and feel her center for the first time. She was slick and hot, so wet for him already and he moaned against her neck.

He let his fingers toy with her folds, before sliding his middle finger into her core causing Ally to cry out softly. It felt so good, so full, she never wanted it to stop. He moved his finger out and Ally almost sobbed at the loss.

"Austin," she moaned as she ran her hand up his arm trying to get him to understand that all she wanted was for him to touch her again.

Austin pulled away from her and moved his hand out of her panties, he was panting hard and eying her balefully. "Sorry, Ally," he said locking his eyes with hers. "I'm sorry if you think I was going to fast or doing something you didn't want me to."

Ally smiled up at Austin. He was just the sweetest thing ever, so worried about doing something she wouldn't want him to. She loved him so much, her heart was practically bursting out of her chest with everything she felt for this man laying here before her. How could she ever find the words to tell him everything she wanted him to know? She better start trying to find those words, though, or they would never get any farther than this tonight and she wanted to go much, much farther.

Austin watched her smile at him as her eyes roamed his face, searching for what, he didn't know. All he knew was he could die happy right now. He had told her how he felt, he had kissed her and touched her, which he was completely amazed by, and he was laying here in his bed with the girl, the woman, he loved more than anything. Life didn't get much better than this.

"Austin?" Ally said softly trying to get his attention. He locked eyes with her again, hazel and chocolate.

"Ally?" he responded rolling back onto his side and resting his head on the pillows.

Ally rolled onto her side as well and tucked one arm under her head to make it easier to talk to Austin. "Austin," she started again. "First, let me just say that tonight has been a crazy, roller-coaster of a night with all the...stuff...at the club, and then you and I and all of this."

She ducked her head and blushed madly as she remembered everything they had done tonight. Austin smiled over at her and lifted a hand to cup her jaw and tilt her head up toward him so he could see her face again.

"Ally," he began as she raised her eyes to meet his, her cheeks flooded with color. He smiled again as he tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "I could have lost you tonight. Lost you without ever really having you. I am so glad tonight happened or I might not have ever told you how I feel about you. How much I love you, and I do, Ally. I love you."

She smiled as she listened to him. He really was the sweetest. He was pouring his his heart out to her and letting her know just how he felt about her.

"I just want you to know that I respect you, too. You make me happy just by being here with me, just by being my girlfriend, which is what I want you to be, if you haven't figured that out. We don't need to do anything more than what we've already done and we don't need to do that again if you don't want to. I just want you to know that you can ask me to stop anything, anytime and I will stop. I promise."

Ally reached up and let her fingertips trace over his forehead, his cheekbone, his jawline. "Austin, thank you for telling me that. And yes, I had figured out the girlfriend thing. I don't imagine that you would do these things with just anyone."

She laughed softly as color began to flood his cheeks. "I could have lost you tonight, as well. And I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened to me and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel. I love you, I love you so much."

Austin leaned into her and his lips grazed hers lightly once, twice, three times before pressing firmly. She moaned into the kiss and her lips parted so her tongue could dart out and touch his as he deepened the kiss. She wanted to keep kissing him forever, but she needed to finish talking now. She raised her hand and pressed it lightly into his chest, silently asking him to stop.

He kissed her once more before pulling back to look at her again. She marveled at the way he knew that she wanted him to back off for a moment, knowing that all she had to do was ask and he would stop was compelling and amazing and powerful.

"I'm not sorry for how this evening has gone. I'm not sorry for any of this. I was enjoying myself immensely. And I didn't ask you to stop. I was just tying to let you know that I liked what you were doing. I liked you touching me, kissing me and I would like more."

He ducked his head again and was almost distracted by the fact that she was still lying in his bed almost naked, her panties hanging low on her hips and loosely between her legs, he could make out the dark curls covering her sex and he took a deep, steadying breath. Wait. She didn't ask him to stop. She liked what he was doing. She wanted more?

His eyes were burning when they locked with hers again, burning hot with lust and love for her. Ally's breath caught and she struggled a moment to catch it. "Ally," Austin said softly, letting his fingertips graze their way from her cheek down her neck to lightly trace her collarbone. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait, I could wait forever for you."

Ally swallowed hard as she made herself continue to look into his eyes, he was looking at her so intensely, it was overwhelming. She licked her lips and watched as Austin dropped his gaze to watch, his color rising before his eyes met hers once again. "I'm sure," she whispered. "We've waited long enough."

Austin smiled down at her and bent his head again to capture her lips once again, Ally sighed and let herself sink into the kiss, into Austin. Austin's hand skimmed its way down her side to toy with the bare skin at her hip taking advantage of her sigh to plunge his tongue into her warm, wet mouth.

He let his fingers skim over her heated skin, causing her to shiver and desire to begin coiling inside her once again. She was inflamed by his touch, everywhere he touched became warm as her blood rose. All she wanted was him, she wanted him to touch her, to taste her, to take her. She wanted him.

She moaned as his mouth abandoned hers and found her neck and he gripped her hip tighter, letting his fingers dance across the flesh of her behind once again pushing the fabric of her panties even farther down. He pushed her onto her back as his mouth followed its earlier course and latched once again on her nipple. His hand left the flesh of her ass to cup her other mound and pinch her nipple hard.

"Oooh, Austin," she sighed as her back arched, pressing her breasts upward into his waiting mouth and hands.

His cock hardened even more hearing his name fall out of her mouth in that breathy way. Austin continued to lave her nipple with his tongue as his hand brushed across her stomach to sweep away the last piece of clothing keeping them apart. He slid her panties away, down her thighs, past her knees and then let his fingers dance across the warm flesh of her thighs to dip once again into her damp folds.

Ally moaned and pressed her legs together for a moment, bending them slightly so she could kick the scrap of lace off before relaxing them so Austin's hand had more room. He sank his middle finger into her warm, sucking heat again and brushed his thumb over her clitoris eliciting a strong response from the woman in his arms. She almost came off the bed as his thumb swept over her clit again and again as his finger began to move in and out of her opening.

Ally arched her back and Austin leaned up onto an elbow as he watched Ally writhe beside him. Her hair was a cloud of tousled curls around her as her eyes closed and her mouth fell open in a moan as his finger continued to fuck her. Her breasts were heaving as she tried to suck air into herself, her nipples hard, rosy pebbles. She had one leg bent away to give him better access to her hot, wet sex. She moaned again and opened her eyes, locking them with his. Her eyes were hot and lazy and he was fascinated with her.

She leaned up to kiss him, hot and wet and fast, before collapsing back on the pillows on his bed and sliding her leg against him, letting her knee bend and her thigh brush against his hardened cock. Austin moved himself to between her thighs as she slid them farther apart to accommodate him. He inserted his first finger along with his middle one and watched himself finger her faster.

He used his other hand to pinch one nipple and then the other before removing both of them from her. Ally whimpered as his hands left her heated flesh, she was so close, she needed him to touch her again. Her eyes met his and watched his darken as he dipped his head and his tongue ran from the bottom of her folds to the top where he swirled the tip over her clitoris again and again. She felt herself building again.

Austin continued to swirl his tongue around the small bundle of nerves as he plunged his two fingers back into her hot opening, his tongue and fingers moving in concert, playing her higher and higher. She reached down and sank her hands into his hair again as she felt the coiling beginning, building higher and harder until one moment she was standing at the precipice and the next she was flying off, her body exploding as her orgasm took her.

And then he was moving again, he was on her, then he was in her. His hard cock was in her hot, wet heat. They moaned together at the feeling of their bodies finally fitting together, his hardness in the hilt sucking heat. Then he was moving, her orgasm still shaking her as his cock filled her to the hilt and his pelvis bone slammed into her over-sensitive clitoris.

Austin's hips moved faster and faster, in and out, as her juices coated him, pulling him in. Ally screamed as she realized that she was flying off the edge again, her body convulsing harder as another orgasm washed over her, pulling him with her. His hips pumped erratically as he began to fill her with his hot semen. They let the feelings seep them away as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing and moving together as they collapsed together.

Ally let the aftershock of the two massive orgasms wash over her, her thighs quivering around Austin as she took a couple of deep breaths. She let her hands wander over his back, rejoicing in the fact that she could touch him now. Oh. My. God. That was amazing. She continued to lazily trace designs on the muscles of his back.

Austin was panting and shocked and amazed and feeling sated as her hands traced their way across his back. His hips moved once more, pressing himself into her again as she sighed under him. His mind began to come back to him and he looked up at her in horror.

"Ally," he whispered, his eyes wide. "I didn't use a condom. I got completely lost in the moment. I'm so sorry. You don't have to worry about anything though, I will always take care of you."

Ally smiled up at him and moved a hand to cup his cheek before covering his mouth. "Austin, it's alright. I take the pill. Not because of this, because of girl things, but I do take it so we should be fine."

He frowned down at her and then mentally shrugged, it didn't matter why, it just mattered that they were safer. He rolled off her and she winced under him. "Sorry, baby," he whispered into her hair as her pulled her closer to him.

She wiggled closer to him as he pulled the covers over them. "It's okay," she whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut and they slipped into sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is that last chapter, finally. I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks, as always, for the reviews and follows!**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally and everything with the show belongs to Disney, it's just fun to play with them every once in a while.**

Chapter 6

Austin woke up quickly, his heart pounding, the dream still swimming in his head. Ally bleeding in his arms, dead and gone. He shook himself and forced himself to turn his head and take in the sight of the live girl, woman, beside him. That dream left a bad taste in his mouth, but he knew it wasn't true.

Last night had happened, not the way his dream had gone, but in a much better way. Ally hadn't been hurt except for some scraped knees and a strained wrist. It could have been much worse. He took a deep breath and watched her sleeping in his bed, her hair spilling around her, the sheet tucked under her chin and he smiled.

He reached out and let a fingertip trace her slightly parted lips then drift over her cheek to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Ally sighed in her sleep and rolled toward Austin.

…

Ally woke slowly. She was warm and as she rolled onto her side, she realized that there were some very sore parts of her body, parts that had never been sore before. She let her eyes drift open lazily and she wasn't surprised to see Austin's face filling her vision.

Ally's eyes met his and she remembered everything that had passed between them last night and she flushed. Austin was fascinated as color flooded her cheeks and she looked away self-consciously.

"Don't do that," he whispered, letting his hand drift below her chin to gently nudge it back up so he could see her face.

Ally swallowed hard and lifted her gaze to his. He was looking at her the same way he always did, everything he felt shining in his eyes. There was nothing for her to be worried about or ashamed of, he loved her.

"I guess I'm not used to waking up to you in my bed," she finally whispered.

"I think that you're in my bed," Austin said with a chuckle. "My house, my room, my bed."

Ally laughed as she looked around. "Either way, this is not how I usually wake up."

Austin reached out and pulled her snugly into his side and her bare flesh brushed up against his. "I hope not," he said softly as he just enjoyed the feeling of her body next to his. "But I could get used to this."

"Me, too," Ally responded softly, cuddling closer to Austin and lifting her face to his for a brief kiss. "Me, too."

…

Dez and Trish were worried. It wasn't like Ally to be so late for the meeting, it wasn't really like Austin anymore either. They were supposed to be here, in the store, in the practice room like half an hour ago.

"What do you think happened last night? Do you think they're okay," Dez worried as he paced back and forth, glancing at the clock and then at his watch to make sure of the time. They were definitely late.

"I don't know," Trish groused from her place on the couch, her arm in a sling across her chest making her uncomfortable. "I went home and crashed, but he took her home, right? She's not answering her home phone or her cell. Her dad left last night for some convention and he's not back yet either. I don't know what's going on."

Dez pulled his phone out and scrolled through several things before shaking his head at Trish. "He hasn't returned my e-mail, my texts, or my calls. He's starting to freak me out. I mean where could they be? Do you think they're together?"

Trish just shook her head at Dez, watching him as he continued to pace. "I don't know. You don't think he took her to his place, do you? Aren't his folks out of town?"

Dez stopped and cocked his head. "I think they just got here. Don't you hear that?"

Trish cocked her head as well and strained to hear what Dez had. She heard giggling and she did hear people coming up the stairs. She was going to give them such a piece of her mind for worrying her, she hated to worry about people.

She dragged herself off the couch and stood next to Dez, who had crossed his arms and put his grumpy look on, and faced the door.

The door opened and Austin held it open so Ally could enter first. "Thanks, Austin," she smiled up at him as she scooted past him.

His hand shot out and caught her waist and he spun her into his arms. "Anytime, Alls," he responded as he dipped his head to lightly brush her lips with his.

Trish an Dez's mouths fell open as they watched Austin kiss Ally and Ally didn't push him away. They looked at each other in confusion before turning as one to watch Austin's arms pull Ally closer to him.

Trish cleared her throat loudly and Austin and Ally jumped apart. "What is going on here?"

Ally smiled up at Austin before turning to her best friend. "Trish, I totally forgot about our meeting today, I'm surprised you didn't call it off."

Trish smiled and shook her head. "Ally. Ally. Ally. Don't try to change the subject. What is going on with you two?"

"Yeah, you two are acting like you're together, like together together. This is a change from yesterday, when you were only together, like not together together," Dez frowned at them.

Austin smiled at his friends, then reached out and took Ally's hand in his. "We are together," he stated emphatically. "Together together."

Trish frowned at Ally and Austin as they stood together, hands entwined. "Are you two sure about this?" she asked concerned, thinking about the last time.

"Have you ever had a moment, just a moment, where everything was clear? You knew what you wanted and what you had to do to get it? That moment came for both of us last night," Ally began.

"Life is too short to be scared to go for what you really want," Austin smiled down at Ally. "We both realized that what we want is each other."

Trish and Dez exchanged glances again and turned to look at their friends again, really look at them. They were relaxed and happy and easy and together. Trish smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"Well, then," Trish said. "Let's get this Austin and Ally meeting started."

The four friends settled in and settled down to work, knowing that everything had changed but also knowing that it would be great.


End file.
